Nightmare
by Daughter of Pothena
Summary: Before Zeus was bound to Hera or even Themis, he loved an certain Titaness. But he had to get rid of her to keep his family and throne safe. And now the past is hunting the King of Gods. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Riordan owns some, but not all.**

 _For several moments, I wandered around in the mist and fog. I had no clue of where I was. No clue of what time or day it was either. After a few more hours, I finally found a source of light so I walked towards it._

 _In the middle of many pillars, a man sat atop a bench. A woman stood a few centimeters behind him. I stopped several yards away. And I couldn't bring my gaze away from them._

 _"I missed you, my king," the woman said. I frowned. She sounded awfully familiar. "The bed has been empty without you."  
_

 _From behind, the "king" seemed startled. "Come, sit next to me, love." Only turning his head, he lead the woman to the bench and pulled the woman towards his chest, lips brushing against the woman's for a moment. To me, the man also sounded familiar. "Its just that I have been busy."_

 _The woman's tone was not accusing. No, it was only suspicous. "You've been spending much of your time with Hera. I'm not blind. I've seen the looks you give her," She pulled away, slowly and sadly._

 _My heart ached all of a sudden. Of course the voiced sounded familiar. Why wouldn't it? After all, I am the king._

 _"There is no reason for us to think about my sister. Let's not speak of her, my queen. I wish for this momet to be of us. And us only." I could only watch as my past self pulled her back towards my chest. "I miss the time of Crete with you."_

 _"Me too." Her voice softened._

 _Don't soften up! I wanted to yell at her. And don't agree..._

 _"Do you remember the game we played so often? The shapeshifting game?"_

 _"Yes. Why?" She fronwed. "Wait. Don't change the topic. I know about your affairs, Zeus. But the-"_

 _My mouth was on hers for a good two minutes. The last two minutes I would be able kiss her for a long time... or for the rest of eternity. "Play with me, please."_

 _NO! DON'T PLAY THIS GAME! NOT THIS GAME!_

 _"Or could you still shapeshift with that belly of yours?" I watched myself bend down and kissed her belly with a little life within it._

 _"Don't doubt me." The woman playfully shoved me._

 _"It must be small if you want to impress me, dear. I don't doubt you could turn big." The young me poke her belly.  
_

 _"You'll be the death of me. Watch me turn into a fly."_

 _NO!_

I woke up in cold sweat. Next to me, Hera mummbled something inaudible. _That's in the past,_ I reminded myself. _This is nothing but a nightmare. Yes._

I allowed one tear to drop. _This is the past... my family is safe... but she is gone._ Another tear soon followed.

I threw on a random tuxedo and walked out of the palace. When my mind cleared, I was gazing down at Manhatten. Ahead, Athena's temple stood in all its glory. To my left, the throne room had a gigantic statue glowing softly.

I don't know when, but I started walking again. I remembered walking in front of silver gates, slowly opening them. Then closing it. I knew Athena was sleeping with her new husband (Long story. Neptune and Minerva got married. Athena woke up one day with her virginity gone. I wanted to blast Poseidon, but Athena didn't want my granddaughter to be fatherless so they got married) so I wasn't worried about her catching me in her library. I'd never hear the end of it if she did.

The library was really neat. What did you expect. But I paid no attention to the books. Only a picture in one section of the library.

The picture was a framed oil painting. The woman was truly beautiful. She had golden blond hair with blue eyes brighter than a sapphire. In the picture, she was wearing a ocean blue chiton that flowed to her ankles. Her right hand rested on her partly swollen stomach. Behind her, the stars glowed brightly.

Deciding that stroking the picture was no help, I retreated to my own palace and placed the painting inside her old room.

 _I'll send Athena a message saying I have the picture tomorrow. But I'm sleepy now..._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'll be in U.S in a couple of days. Then I'll update my other story. Just taking a short break.**


End file.
